Mirriois Adventure Chapter one : Back in Action!
Some Unknown location ~A hovering mechanical cloud shaped vehicle flew through the sky at night at a fast speed. It stops rather fast at a village near a tent where hammering on an anvil could be heard. The cloaked figure steps off.~ Mysterious Figure: *Cackling* Hello sir.. ???: I haven't seen you in this village. It's an especially late time... what do you need? Mysterious Figure: *Takes out a ripped yellow cloth with the letter "S" sewn upon it* Did you make this? ~A bit startled, the blacksmith tries to seem calm~ ???: Y-yes.. I-I did. Why? Mysterious Figure: *Murmurs "I found him" quietly but quickly goes back into conversation* Perfect, since you were able to make it, that must mean you have a certain material... ???: Wh-What would you want with it? There's no way you can possibly hold onto such an unstable specimen. Mysterious Figure: *Cackles* So I suppose you'd like to live with the guilt staring right in your face during your work. Every singe day. ???: W-Well, it wasn't my fault that i-it- Mysterious Figure: Put lives on the line? ???: Ok, if you truly have a way of taking it and disposing I will give ALL of it to you, it's late and I've been working non stop. Mysterious Figure: *Cackles* Well thank you very much for your service sir... ~The mysterious figure leaves the tent, he takes out a remote which makes the his vehicle emit a telekinetic beam around the unstable specimen~ Mysterious Figure: I'll dispose of something alright. *Cackles as he gets onto his vehicle* ~A voice transmission starts as the vehicle starts to fly away~ Mysterious Figure: I received the energy source ???: Thank you, we will need to capsulize it once you come back, be careful. '''We come back to the Comet Observatory''' Polari: YOU MAY NOT! Mirriois: WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE ASTEROID BELT? Rosalina: Both of you. Please calm down. Polari: There's no way you're going to let him leave to the asteroid belt alone right? Rosalina: Of course not, Mirriois, you should know that the asteroid belt has nothing beyond it. it's dangerous and pointless. Mirriois: Aww, but why do you and Alumas get to go out and have fun! Rosalina: I need to teach her on how to use her launching skills for protection and art. ~Alumas floats by~ Rosalina: That's why I'd like to go with her alone to the Good Egg Galaxy Alumas: So are we going Rosiiie? Rosalina: Of course, Polari. You're in charge of the Observatory, I shouldn't be too long. Polari: Ok! Have a good time ma'am! Mirriois: This is no fun, I save the obseratory, and this is what I get? Polari: That was a bit more than two months ago young luma, people see you as a past hero, but everyone at one point must look at the present and not the past. Mirriois: This isn't cool.. ~Mirriois floats to the upper part where Wings just came back from his last mail delivery~ Wings: I love this new bag. I can fit anything in it! and it doesn't get heavier! Mirriois: We can't go to the asteroid belt *Sighing* Wings: That's a shame. *pretending to seem disappointed but is actually more relieved* We got a letter from Shale we haven't seen him for a month, lets open it. Mirriois: Oh yeah... *Rips the envelope open and reads it* It looks like he wants us to visit his little camp and he wants to live here longer* Wings: I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to live in the wildeness, Rosalina will be fine with it. Lets head out through the Terrace launch star. Mirriois: *Yells over to Polari gives a nod back and tells him not to be gone too long* ~They enter the terrace and find the launch star which leads to where Shale is~ Wings: Are you ready? Mirriois: Yeah! Let's go! '''Rosalina and Alumas are walking around in the Good Egg Galaxy''' Alumas: I love this place! It's really pretty! Rosalina: It's nice isn't it? I want you to get the feel of this place before I instruct your lesson. Alumas: Thanksies! ~A Salesman holding a bag walks up to and greets Rosalina and Alumas~ Salesman: Bright crystal headbands and bracelets! The price is so great that I might as well give the rest away! Alumas: Oooh, how pretty! How much for one bracelet and headband? Salesman: You seem like a sweet young luma! I'll just give em' to you for free *Chuckles* Rosalina: Thank you. Alumas: Thank youuuuu! *Smiles* Salesman: I'm going to leave now! Have a nice one you two! *Cackles* ~The Saleman leaves as Alumas puts the bead shaped headband on her head~ Alumas: This is for you Rosie! Rosalina: *Taking the bracelet and putting it on* This is beautiful Alumas, thank you. *Smiles* Alumas: Can we start training? Rosalina: Yes, that headband might seem like it has fake hair, but it's actually made of starbit material, you can use it to make mini launch stars, I've seen them for sale, they look very nice for lumas. Alumas: *eyes glittering* That's so great! Rosalina: Haha, okay time for training! '''_End of Chapter_'''